Someone Worth Leaving Behind
by Tainted Reflections
Summary: {AU}InuYasha is left with nothing. Drawn from reality, taken from life, because she sacrificed herself for him. When he believes there is nothing worth living for, someone else comes and may show him... {InuKag}
1. Prologue: Bloodlust

------Prologue: B L O O D L U S T-------  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. But we do own the story. (=Lawyer comes to try to take story=) =Tyba kicks him in the balls= Hands OFF, dude. v.v  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the prologue, so if it sounds boring at first, we apologize. No one reads the prologues anyway, right? Right. This is the intro to the story, from Inu's point of view...before the story...before she came, and taught him what it meant to stay alive.  
  
~*~*~*~~~  
  
It's amazing.  
  
It's amazing how people are walking by with smiles on their faces, everything perfectly fine, perfectly normal-no troubles, no worries, no cares. And yet... there is never a perfect life in this world. Sure, people may look like they're content, and it may be true for all I know.  
  
But what people don't realize is that while they go on smiling, while they go on not caring, their whole life is leading to that point where things will change. Those sudden turns are so quick, so brutal at any moment in life, that it could take one jolting turn and suddenly things aren't a meadow of wild flowers and silver platters, but a dark abyss of misery, pain, and sadness.  
  
Many have gone through these turns. Some haven't. But the dire truth is... we all will. Some may be more abrupt than others, some more painful. Some too painful to carry on.  
  
Had another been in my situation, things might have resulted differently. Another person would not have dealt with this so dangerously. But I'm not another person. The answer I'd resolved to for all my problems was almost my downfall.  
  
Some people say I'm crazy. Others say I'm mentally ill of sick, and maybe I am. But I'm not stupid. Everyone who knows my dangerous secret knows I've been needing, wanting help for a while. But I know I'm beyond help.  
  
I am losing all control...  
  
This is my story. This is everything that I am. Everything I wanted and never wanted to be...  
  
It all started a couple of months ago. At first it was just curiosity; I was eager to see what would happen. My hand was visibly shaking as I slowly reached for my necklace. My eyes gleamed and I smirked, watching all the sharp edges on the little trinkets, dangling over the chain. I could feel my hands perspiring in feverish excitement and apprehension, as I placed one of the edges on my skin.  
  
The little sunlight that peeked through the closed window seemed to illuminate the mark on my wrist when I drew the edge back. Under the ray's seeming spotlight, it turned a sort of reddish-pink, and after watching for several minutes, it began to sting, gradually but surely. But still I was unsatisfied.  
  
As if in a trance, I watched my fingers close on the sharp edge and draw back again, deeper, harder, more painful, more pleasurable, wistful, nostalgic, beautiful, frightening, ... and once the blood came, it was as if I was homesick without it. As if I needed the blood, like a child to their family. I found that I loved the sticky crimson fluid that made its way out of my flesh; loved watching it trickling down my skin. And then I came to the point where, after watching the blood for several moments, I held my arm to my lips and lapped it up; every drop of the blood, feeling its bittersweet taste against my tongue.  
  
It's been like that for months now, but I can't stop.  
  
And I don't think I want to.  
  
It was like, these cuts were nothing but relief to me, I couldn't just bottle up my pain- this was my release from the rest of the world. When I watched the blood edge down my skin, it felt like all my pain and suffering were trapped inside my blood, and as it washed out, all my misery was exiting with it. The pleasure of the cuts took my mind off everything.  
  
I was happy...  
  
And then SHE came.  
  
~*~*~*~~~ 


	2. Reminiscence of Her

~*~*~Chapter One: Reminiscence of Her~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who reads these anymore, raise your hand.  
  
Tyba: Wheee! First chapter! Zen and I have worked really hard on this one, so be nice, guys. Okay? Okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
"Heard there's gonna be a new chick," Hotomi whistled, setting himself contentedly on an individual desk.  
  
"Hm," Omi grinned, tapping his pencil maliciously on his table, and tipped his head as if he were recalling something. "Last time a new kid came," he hummed, "scared his wits half to death, didn't we?" He snickered, and cast a glance over to a solitary boy sitting in the corner. Oni twirled his long, wavy, greasy black locks in his finger, still smirking. "Isn't that right, Inu Yasha?"  
  
The boy appeared not to have noticed, because all he was doing was idly staring out the window, watching the morning view. His stark black hair dripped over his chair, and his ear twitched as he sensed Oni watching him. He was still gazing determinedly at the trees outside.  
  
Oni grunted and strode over to the boy, and grabbed the stray many hairs that preceded Inu Yasha's ears. With that, he forcefully yanked it towards him so the boy was resentfully looking at his face.  
  
"Answer your master when he's talking to you, you filthy, snot-nosed little whore," Oni hissed. He tightened his grip on Inu Yasha's hair and jerked it back. Inu Yasha flinched in inevitable pain.  
  
By now the whole class had crowded around the scene, and laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Speak for yourself," he snarled back through gritted teeth. "You gay dumbass—"Everyone 'oohed' apprehensively.  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?" Oni cooed sarcastically. "Or must we teach you again?" He flipped out his notorious pencil and let its cool lead brush on one of Inu Yasha's previous bruises on the side of his neck. Inu Yasha swallowed, and could feel his forehead begin to perspire.  
  
"I'll make you wish you'd held your tongue," Oni hissed softly in the boy's ear. "It's time you be punished, kid."  
  
Inu Yasha's yells and the students' screams of laughter vibrated through the classroom as Oni tightened the grip on the pencil and slammed it into the bruise, red beginning to ink out and staining his once-clean uniform.  
  
Oni grinned in satisfaction. "Tut, tut," he clucked, tossing his hair and glancing backwards at the chattering class. "There's the new chick, Hotomi. Musn't let her see us doing evil acts." He left the pencil protruding from the now numb Inu Yasha and slunk over to his seat.  
  
The rest of the class, figuring the action was over now, gradually began to file back to their places, casting a glance or two at Inu Yasha's direction and snickering shamelessly.  
  
Anger boiling, Inu Yasha felt his fists clench over the pencil as he watched Oni leaning back and crossing his legs over the table.  
  
Years of being spat upon, tormented, and toyed with surfaced in InuYasha's temper. He gripped the pencil, his hand damp. Before he knew it, he had wrenched it out, blood spilling out and all, and hurled it point-first at Oni.  
  
The pencil spiraled through the air, cutting past tables, and narrowly avoiding students, to Oni's head.  
  
Just a couple more inches...  
  
There was the sound of the classroom door slamming against the wall.  
  
"Hey, look out!" someone shrieked. A girl Inu Yasha had never seen before leaped out from behind one of the desks, reached out, and with a sickening crunch, the pencil met her hand as blood spurted all over the floor.  
  
"Ugh!" The girl pulled the pencil from the center of her palm and winced. She was shaking when she stared avidly at Inu Yasha. "What is wrong with you?" she bellowed, her dark brown eyes meeting his violet ones. Her chocolate pupils were gleaming with fury.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her in shock, then to the blood, and back at her again. His shock quickly grew to hate and anger, as he glared at her and turned his back. He stared out the window, scowling at the birds who dared to come near, and wincing as the vivid shining sun met his eyes.  
  
The girl held her hand and clenched her eyes shut, trying to avoid the pain. She opened her eyes and glared at Inu Yasha's back. She kept staring until she saw him flinch, then turned away, satisfied.  
  
Inu Yasha could feel the girl's eyes on him. He wasn't afraid, so why did he flinch? It shouldn't bother him that another person hated him, because everyone hates him. He doesn't know why, they just do.  
  
So how is this girl any different...?  
  
"Oh, it's your first day here and the students are already so mean to you," InuYasha clenched his fists as he heard Oni's voice cooing behind him. "Shall I take you to the nurse's office?"  
  
"No," was the reply. Sensing no one watching, InuYasha turned.  
  
The girl was wrapping a tissue neatly around her hand, soaked in blood, with a now crimson-splotched pencil lying on the desk next to her. "Ow," she muttered distinctly through the crowd of worried classmates.  
  
"He could've hurt you worse!"  
  
"That guy, he's always by himself, never talks, so he could've---"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"That was a lot of bravery standing up to that jerk!"  
  
"Please," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of moron is he, anyway? He's so immature, resorting to violence like that!" There were murmurs of assent rolling about the class. "What a creep."  
  
InuYasha seemed obscure to what his classmates were saying, just watching the girl's hair waving wistfully about as she shook her head. Something seemed...familiar about the way she...  
  
"What is up with him, anyway?"  
  
InuYasha's blood went cold as her head turned his way.  
  
Turn away, he snapped at himself mentally. What's wrong with you? Just go back to looking out the window...  
  
But somehow...eyes still wide in disbelief, he watched her turn to him angrily. There was just something...something about her face...that seemed to ring something in his memory...  
  
"I think you should get this back," she said coolly. She picked the pencil up from the desk and threw it spitefully at his feet.  
  
He hardly noticed it as it clacked on the ground and rolled lazily about his shoes. Then it clicked as he stifled a gasp.  
  
"Kikyo?" he heard himself saying, wonderingly.  
  
There was another dull murmur of inquiries in the crowd of classmates now.  
  
InuYasha and the girl just stood, staring at each other, InuYasha wide-eyed, and her still brimming in anger.  
  
"What?" She snapped, her voice in determined level. "What did you call me?"  
  
InuYasha could feel Oni flinching.  
  
"Don't you...remember?" he asked slowly.  
  
The girl frowned. "I asked you what you called me," she repeated coldly, her voice rising. "What, are you deaf?"  
  
InuYasha broke their momentary eye contact and muttered. "Kikyo," he snapped at the girl. "I called you Kikyo. But if you're going to be such a baby about it, forget it." He dropped back into his chair and resumed looking out the window grudgingly. "Bitch," he muttered.  
  
Kikyo. That brought back so many memories...He stopped as he felt a shadow looming above him. "What?" he snapped again, standing up.  
  
It was the girl. InuYasha exhaled in exasperation. "Haven't you given up yet?" he exclaimed loudly.  
  
"No," the girl said simply. "I just came to tell you that, since I'm going to be stuck in this class with you from now on, you might as well know my name isn't Kikyo."  
  
He made a funny noise somewhere between a grunt and a question.  
  
"And," she continued, her voice reverberating in InuYasha's ears now, "My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Hope you learn it now, cause I'm not telling you again." InuYasha listened as she stormed away.  
  
Higurashi Kagome...  
  
InuYasha shook his head. "Just because she looks like her," he thought, "doesn't mean she is her." His violet eyes turned downcast as he stared at the pencil on the floor.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Still, though...there was a sharp pain that seemed to have returned to him...and it seemed to cut right through his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~ 


	3. I Remember You

------------Chapter Two----------------  
  
Disclaimer: Dude, if we owned Inu Yasha, we'd be rich right? But seeing as how we're not rich, we don't own it, correct? In fact, I only have 53 cents and an old discount card for Robinson's May that I got when I was three. I think they're might be a cobweb somewhere in my wallet as well, but I'm not too sure. So, if any of you are interested, please call me. Be nice and donate.  
  
Hold on. What does that have to do with a disclaimer?  
  
Zen: Unfortunately for all of you except my friends, you don't have my phone number! So no money, discount card, and/or cobweb thing for you! Yea, so... =ahem= anywho, Tyba and I are sorry for this chapter being so late to put up =/ It's my fault all right! Damn laziness! I can't help it if school's almost over and I'm lazy, okay?!   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I think they make these school hallways this small on purpose.  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the corridor to his locker. A broken record. Kids were harmoniously spinning around him in whirs of color. He carried his book carefully within his arms, eyes cloudy, glazed over. He walked a steady pace down the hall, ignoring every snicker, laugh, kick, joke...that kids decided was fun to do to him.  
  
You'd think they'd have something better to do.  
  
Finally reaching the locker, Inu Yasha twisted the lock several times, and opened the door with a slight shriek from the old medal. Inside and outside of the locker was covered with rainbows of graffiti. Inu Yasha had never really bothered reading what they said. Weren't worth his time, he would tell himself. The inside was dusty and only a few books were thrown dully inside.  
  
Glancing at the herd of students that circled around him, he glared coldly and dumped his books in his locker. Once he shut it and firmly locked it, he whipped around and growled slightly at the teenagers. His only responses were a few lame comebacks.  
  
"Hey dog boy! If you keep that growling up longer, maybe Oni will come and knock you back to the human world!"  
  
"Go sniff your mother's ass!"  
  
"Want a treat? Go to someone who cares, like that bitch you used to 'like'!" Inu Yasha's pupils narrowed, and he snarled venomously. He swiftly leaped upon the student who spoke the last comment, and banged him against the hard tile floor.  
  
Someone screamed.  
  
"Wanna repeat that, asswipe?!" He growled, glaring at the boy with his teeth clenched. The boy looked visibly terrified. He tried struggling out of Inu Yasha's grasp, but to no avail. Writhing and screeching, he started to whine and a small scream emitted from his throat when Inu Yasha's eyes turned almost deadly.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
A male voice interrupted him, and Inu Yasha glared at the newcomer. The newcomer had black hair that was tightly tied in a ponytail. He was slightly smirking, and he had his hands on his hips. He was wearing a purple T-shirt that said "Property of the next woman who walks by" on the front in bold white letters. He wore black jeans that went down to his ankles, and simple black tennis shoes. "Didn't I tell you to hurt the evil kids after school hours? We don't want to get in trouble now, do we?" He grinned. His trademark.  
  
"But Miroku---"  
  
"Ah, ah Inu Yasha! I have spoken!" The one named Miroku grinned jokingly. "Now let the poor boy go! Lunch has already started and I'm starving!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled and mumbled something about 'stupid perverted pansy men'. He let go of the terrified boy and got up, dusting off his pants angrily as he left. The crowd didn't hesitate to make a small opening for the angry boy. They didn't hesitate with their murmurs either.  
  
"He's friggin' crazy!"  
  
"He could've killed the poor boy!"  
  
"What a freak! He should've died in that fire years ago!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't glance back, he just kept walking behind Miroku, who steadily lead him to a table in the cafeteria where a girl sat. The girl had long black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. She wore purple eyeshadow that was plain to see, but she looked friendly enough. She wore a black shirt with nothing but blue flames on it, and navy blue jeans covered her thin feminine legs. Dark clad boots rested on the ground as she crossed her right leg over her left.  
  
"Ohayo Inu Yasha." She said, smiling brightly to the pair.  
  
"Hajimamashite," Miroku said, grinning as well. Sango glared playfully. "'Sup, Sango?"  
  
"I said 'Ohayo INU YASHA' not 'Ohayo perverted monk boy'!" She hmphed and looked to Inu Yasha. Miroku only sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ohayo." Inu Yasha mumbled, dropping his backpack on the ground. The fabric clunked against the tiles. His temper was still seething. Miroku blinked and smiled.  
  
"I think I'll get some food, you guys wanna come?" He asked politely. Sango snickered and pointed down at her tray.  
  
"I have one, dumbass." She said simply. Miroku pouted.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" He whined.  
  
"Dude, I'm mad at you, retard!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You groped my ass approximately seven times yesterday! Why shouldn't I be angry?!"  
  
"It was an accident! I swear, I fell!"  
  
"SEVEN TIMES?!"  
  
"Yup!" Sango rolled her eyes and went back to her eating. Miroku looked to Inu Yasha and pointed to the area in the cafeteria where food was being served.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Nah." Inu Yasha had never really considered Miroku or Sango his friends. Just companions. They just got him by. "Think I'll pass on lunch today."  
  
"Like yesterday and the day before that. Are you, like, anorexic or something?"  
  
"No. I just don't feel like eating."  
  
Miroku stopped and raised a brow. "Sure," he said, as if he were critically examining Inu Yasha's features. "I think you will eat lunch today."  
  
"I think I won't."  
  
"I think you will."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You're too afraid to go in there because people'll make fun about your girlfriend or whatever. You are going. By the way," he added, frowning, "What girlfriend?"  
  
"None of your business," Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"I see. A little shy now, are we?" He winked and, before Inu Yasha could protest, grabbed his arm and jerked him through the line of students.  
  
Stupid perverted pansy.  
  
"Hey," Sango called after them. "Get me a cookie, okay?"  
  
"Yes, my dear," Miroku called back.  
  
Inu Yasha figured the only thing stopping Sango were the patrolling adults distanced coincidentally between her and Miroku.  
  
The wafting scent of lunch caught him. He couldn't say it was very appealing, but Miroku steered him inside the line anyhow. Shoulders jammed into his. The skin of his back activated as he felt someone pelt a piece of food at him.  
  
Inu Yasha grimaced. In the crowd of people, he couldn't see who did it.  
  
Shimatta.  
  
"Oi," Miroku called, and grinned. "That's a nice one."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha blinked. Miroku pointed.  
  
She was there, standing in line, already chattering animatedly with a clique of girls. Her hair was tied up efficiently behind her, and her lunch clutched in her hands. She didn't see Inu Yasha's (or Miroku's, for that matter) eye on her.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly turned away, hoping he'd blend in with the bustling crowd. But he didn't.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, there's the dog boy!"  
  
"Dog boy?" she repeated blandly, and turned. Inu Yasha swallowed and pretended to listlessly step behind Miroku. Miroku seemed not to notice this abrupt change of action.  
  
"Hey," he called. "Higurashi, right?"  
  
Inu Yasha could have died of relief. Kagome had averted her gaze from him to Miroku.  
  
He almost passed out at Miroku's next sequence of actions.  
  
"Kagome-chan," he cooed, and clasped his hands around hers. "What class are you in?"  
  
She blinked and flushed a deep crimson as she dropped her hands. "Eh, Class B...sempai?"  
  
"Please, call me Miroku," he grinned, and swept a bow. "Sempai just seems so...out."  
  
"Eh heh...whatever you say, er...sempai."  
  
Inu Yasha felt on the verge of vomiting.  
  
Several girls were giggling. "Kagome-chan, he likes you!"  
  
"Oh, no," Miroku said airily in attempted modesty. "She is just blessed to be such a beautiful girl."  
  
Kagome laughed. It was a nice laugh, not those false, simpering giggles that other girls had. In fact, Inu Yasha kind of liked it when she laughed.  
  
"Well, I have to go," Kagome said hastily. "Sempai." Black locks followed her as she hurried away.  
  
"Miroku," he called after her dramatically. He swaggered back in line and collapsed onto Inu Yasha.  
  
"I am just so good, aren't I?"  
  
"If you were good, then holy crap, people'll be kissing the toilets when they're throwing up."  
  
"You're just jealous." He looked around. "Hey, she came back!"  
  
Whatever relief Inu Yasha had left had disappeared. "Already?" And she had.  
  
She was panting as she ran up to Miroku again. "Hey," she breathed. "Did you see my money?"  
  
Miroku slid a mischievous grin. "Money?" he drawled. "What money?"  
  
Inu Yasha had a sick feeling about this.  
  
"My friend's lunch money," she amended. "I think I dropped it here somewhere."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Now, now," he said. "I think I might know where to find it."  
  
Kagome blinked. "That's great," she said. "You know, it might be really nice if I had it back---PERVERT!"  
  
And, in front of the entire cafeteria, she whalloped his head as several coins came spilling out of his hand. They clinkered against the ground. Satisfied, Kagome grabbed them and stood up.  
  
And then, chocolate caught violet. She saw him. He turned away, but she saw him.  
  
"You," she seemed to stiffen. "Out to take another shot at hurting someone?"  
  
"What're you talking about, bitch?" he snarled. But his voice was slipping. It didn't quite use the strength it used to have with the other guys.  
  
Probably because she was a girl.  
  
Or because of...  
  
"I'm getting my lunch," he said coldly. "Is that so bad?"  
  
"No." She shrugged. "Just thought it'd be okay if I could remind you so you don't go dumping milk on some other innocent person again."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. Innocent. She didn't know the half of it.  
  
"Look," she said. "I know you probably hate me---"  
  
"Hate is an understatement," he muttered.  
  
"---but don't do anything stupid anymore. And---"she stopped. Inu Yasha waited for the next blow. Her words had a lot of impact, even when he didn't want them to have any.  
  
She didn't say anything else. Inu Yasha was startled when she spun on her heel, coins clinking in her purse, as she walked away.  
  
She faded into the crowd.  
  
"You heard her, dog boy," someone cooed behind him. Inu Yasha jumped and automatically spun around, fist flying.  
  
It didn't connect. There was a subtly whoosh in the air as his hand cut through.  
  
Oni. His misty eyes glowed. "You don't want to go disobeying her now, do you?" He pushed him. Hard. Inu Yasha barely kept himself from falling, but balanced himself and glowered, violet battling crimson.  
  
"You don't want to do anything stupid now, do you?" Push. Inu Yasha stumbled backwards.  
  
"You don't want her dying now, do you?" And Inu Yasha finally collapsed, feet tangled as he flew backwards. There was a crash as his back collided painfully with tile.  
  
Oni grabbed his shirt and wrenched him forwards. Inu Yasha had his perspiring hands clenched around Oni's arm, clenching his teeth.  
  
His lip curled. And then...  
  
"You noticed it too, didn't you?" he said quietly.  
  
You noticed it too, didn't you...?  
  
And Inu Yasha felt his back slam against the ground again, like black rising up his spine. People nearby laughed and kicked him. Inu Yasha cursed at all of them, all of them.  
  
"Get outta here," someone muttered as they heaved Inu Yasha to his feet. "We gotta get out---"  
  
Miroku. Expertly diving between legs, he dragged InuYasha out of the crowd. No one bothered to follow.  
  
Inu Yasha caught glimpse of Kagome. Her eyes were elsewhere. She seemed to never be able to see him at times like this.  
  
And sadness flickered across his face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------f l a s h b a c k  
  
There were flames. Golden, crisp, brown, crimson. Dancing up before his eyes...  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, go!"  
  
Smoke was stifling. Gray clouded his sight. He was coughing, choking. Flesh burning---mine? Blood pouring out. My blood. Screams. My screams.  
  
Her screams.  
  
And the golden flames dancing, ritually, around them, behind them, in front of them...  
  
He didn't see her through the blackness of the smoke, the mustiness of the air. Her hand was out, clawing wildly, looking for him. Caught his hand.  
  
He was on the ground, coughing, sputtering, blood in his throat, smoke biting down his tongue.  
  
"Inu Yasha, here! I'm here!"  
  
The blur of the flames were fuzzy. Growing dimmer.  
  
And dimmer.  
  
And fading away...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------e n d f l a s h b a c k  
  
Zen: Mwahahaha..! Yes, a cliffhanger. But of course, wouldn't this story be better if it had suspense? Huh? Huh? What do you think Tyba? :D  
  
Tyba: ::shuffling through random trunk::  
  
Zen: o.o Tyba? Tyba?! Answer when I talk to you, damn it!   
  
Tyba: ::still shuffling::  
  
Zen: ::glare::  
  
Tyba: ::STILL shuffling::  
  
Zen: Ok! That's it! What the hell are you doing anyway?!  
  
Tyba: I'm ::shuffle:: looking ::shuffle:: for something.  
  
Zen: TT And what may I ask, are you looking for in MY trunk?!  
  
Tyba: ::picks something up and lifts it in the air so all can see:: Pictures of your laziness! It shows that I did most of the chappie anyway, so no credit should go to you.  
  
Zen: o.O It's a LIE!! A LIE!!  
  
Tyba: ::shows more pictures::  
  
Zen: Ok, fine! It wasn't a lie. I was lazy okay?! But I did start the chapter.   
  
Tyba: Yeah, but I did the rest. o.o So all the reviews should be out to ME!!   
  
Zen: o.O What?! Not fair!!  
  
Tyba: ::picks something else out:: What's this? Is it-YES!! It's baby pictures!!   
  
Zen: oo Ok! Reviews go to you! Just drop the baby pictures!   
  
Tyba: Ok. ::does so:: Hopefully next time, we'll get a chapter up to you all sooner. But in the meantime, you can start by brutally torturing her. ::points enthusiastically to Zen::  
  
Zen: o.O;; Aren't you going to help me?! You NEED me!  
  
Tyba: No I don't. Besides, ::gets out camera:: I'll be taking the pictures.   
  
Zen: Damn you!!  
  
Tyba: Hold on. ::takes out camera:: SMILE!  
  
Zen: AUGH! ::covers face::  
  
========SNAP!========  
  
Tyba: Awwww...you look so funny!  
  
Zen: Kami-sama, is that a digital??  
  
Tyba: Sort of.  
  
Zen: ..."Sort of"?  
  
Tyba: Yuh. ::shows pic::  
  
Pic: =Zen in diapers and a flowery pink dress mooning the camera taped to the back of a cheap fifty cent disposable camera=  
  
Zen: HOLYYYY---  
  
Tyba: I already posted it on all my friends' Internet sites!  
  
Zen: HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYY---  
  
Tyba: And awww, don't you look so cute?  
  
Zen: I'M NOT EVEN FACING THE CAMERA!!  
  
Tyba: That's so funny! Who knew you wore Teletubby pull-ups?  
  
Zen: Holy fuh---TELETUBBIES??  
  
Tyba: Aw, come on...::wink wink nudge nudge:: don't lie.  
  
Zen: That's---AUGH!  
  
Tyba: You like it, don't you?  
  
Zen: Huh? ---WHAT?? NO!!  
  
Tyba: Figures. Hey, is that Tinky-Winky with that retarded gay flowered shopping bag on your left butt cheek---?  
  
Zen: THAT IS NASTY!!!  
  
Tyba: Toodles.  
  
Zen: Jesus fuh---COME BACK HERE, YOU WHORE!!  
  
Tyba: Please review! Bye! 


End file.
